A Love For Two
by Miemia Ciomit
Summary: Kurapika decided to ran away from her brother who abused her for so many years. In the city, she met an annoying guy whom she decided to live with. What will happen to the two of them? And will her brother just let her go like that?
1. Escape

Do read my note first before you start on the story. :)

A/N: So, um, hi! This is my first fanfic so I would really appreciate it if you guys could leave some feedback. I don't care if it's negative or positive. I just want to know how you guys think of my story. English is not my native language so I'm kinda lacking the narrative and descriptive essence of story-telling. xD It's hard! Haha!

Anyway, about Kurapika being a girl, please don't flame me! Haha. xD Originally, Kurapika was a guy in this story but then I saw this picture of Kurapika as a girl on the Internet and my, was she beautiful! I want to show you guys the picture but I don't know how to post it here. .___.

BTW, this is very OOC and AU. :)

**..="=..="=..="=..="=..="=.. Chapter 1: Withered Flower's Escape..="=..="=..="=..="=.. ="=..**

It was already late that night. She has just finished washing the dishes and was about to go back to her room when her brother showed up at the doorway.

"What?" she scowled, grabbing a knife from the counter.

He stared at her. "Relax Kurapika, I'm not going to do anything." _At least not yet_, he smirked.

She watched him go over the fridge to get himself a can of soda and something to eat. A bit cognizant of what might happen next, she tightened her grip on the knife and continued observing him as he slowly made his way to the exit.

Before he stepped out, he turned around to face Kurapika. She glared at him and tightened her grip even more when she noticed the smug look on his face. She knew that look very well. That was the expression she saw on her brother's face the night she had lost her innocence.

It was very painful.

She could not run to ask for help. When she told their parents about it, she got slapped on the face and was punished severely for telling _lies_. The sexual assault continued but she chose to just keep quiet instead. There's no use telling anyway. No one would believe a 13-year-old girl—especially a foster one—being raped by a well-known and respected man in their village. The people there were too prejudiced. And she hated them for that.

"Well then," he chuckled. "I'll see _you_ later." She could hear his laughter trail off as he climbed up the stairs to the bedroom.

_No_, she thought. _I've had enough. 4 years of having to endure this kind of thing . . . I can't take it anymore!_

With nothing but the clothes she's wearing and a single triangular prism earring clutched in her right hand, she ran away as fast as she could.

Away from that accursed house.

Away from that scornful village.

Her deep red, scarlet eyes glinted with joy as the village completely disappeared from her sight.

She was free.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

End of chapter 1. Haha. Pretty short ain't it? xD


	2. Man of Compassion

**..="=..="=..="=..="=..="=..Chapter 2: A Man of Compassion..="=..="=..="=..="=.. ="=..**

His shift at the hospital had just ended. He was walking along the commercial district of York Shin City to find a nice cafe to lounge around when he noticed a girl with long blonde hair sitting at the corner of the street.

Coming from a poor family, Leorio could not bear to see people experiencing the same thing he suffered when he was a child. Being deprived of food and a decent place to live, those were the major hardships he had to cope with. His fate changed, however, when a man named Silva came to his town and took him away from his poor family. The man brought him to his mansion which, to Leorio's surprise, stood on top of Kukuru Mountain. The tallest mountain in the Greed continent.

He lived at the mansion for 10 years along with Silva's biological son, Killua, who was two years younger than him. Of why Silva took him in, he did not know. But he was thankful for the old man for changing his life tremendously.

Leorio approached the girl who was about to get up and leave.

"Hey," he called as she started to walk away. "Wait!"

She stopped walking and turned to face him. He was mesmerized the moment her eyes met his. It was a deep shade of red which immensely reminded him of blood; yet, it was also beautiful like a red diamond—if there's such a thing.

_She's really beautiful_, he told himself. "Don't you know that it's dangerous for a girl like you to loiter around here at a time like this?"

She only looked at him but didn't answer.

"Hello? Didn't you hear what I just said? I- "

"I'm not deaf. I heard what you said," she cut him off.

He was taken aback the moment she answered. Her voice was enchanting but there was a trace of coldness in it that made him, somewhat, sad

He paused for a moment and decided to introduce himself. "My name's Leorio. What's yours?"

"I don't remember asking for your name," she said, starting to get annoyed. _This man's wasting my time._

He sighed. "No. But for me to help you, I need to at least know your name."

"_Nor_ did I ask for any of your help," she said, her voice rising.

Leorio noticed that the girl was starting to get irked. He sighed. He never met anyone before who were as short-tempered as she was. All his life, this was the first time he had trouble talking to an opposite sex, not to mention a kid.

"Okay, look kid," he tried to reach for her. "Sorry if I'm annoying you or anything but I just wanted to know if-"

"Stop!" she backed away.

She was completely glaring at him now.

"I don't know what it is you want or what you're trying to do, but I'm saying this now mister," she exploded. "I won't hesitate to fight you if you try to do anything twisted to me!"

_Twisted? What is she..?_ He was thinking now. He studied her for a bit and saw how anger was clearly etched in her face. But when he looked at her in the eyes, it was different. Her eyes were clearly saying that she was afraid of the man in front him. _But why?_

And then it hit him. He laughed. Why hadn't he realized it earlier? How stupid of him. She only gave him a confused look.

"I'm sorry," he smiled at her. "I didn't even think about how you'd feel after being approached by a complete stranger in the middle of the night."

She continued glaring at him.

"Of course it's only natural that you'd get suspicious," he went on. "But I assure you, I'm not a bad man. I just thought that you needed some help, seeing as you were alone and seemed to be brooding over something."

And then there was silence. She was no longer glaring at him now and he thanked God for that. She just stood there and looked as though she was deep in thought.

_Oh well_, he thought. _I tried_. "I'm going now then. Sorry to bother you."

He was only a few distance away from her when she called his name. He was surprised of course, but he turned anyway.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you . . ." she paused, thinking if she should continue or not.

"If you're trying to apologize, there's no need," he said as he continued to leave.

"Um, no, wait!" she called again. "I, um . . ."

Even from a distance, he could see her face flushed. He gave her a peculiar look.

"I'm waiting," he said, pretending to look at his watch like he was some busy businessman.

She made a deep sigh and finally spoke. "Take me somewhere to eat."

It wasn't even a request. It sounded like an order, judging by her tone. But he didn't mind. The fact that the girl asked her for something was enough.

"Say no more," he smiled.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Yay! I'll start writing Chapter 3 tomorrow. xD


	3. Crude Emotions

**..="=..="=..="=..="=..="=..Chapter 3: Crude Emotions..="=..="=..="=..="=.. ="=..**

It has already been a week since she ran away. Everyone tried to approach him, to ask why she left, but all Kuroro did was shrug them off. He knew it was because of him that she's now gone. He hurt her. Both mentally and physically. If only he didn't force himself on her, then she would still be here, casting her pure and innocent smile at him.

He could still remember that sinful night. He just came back from university, a bit proud to announce that he was to graduate the next month as top of their class, when he heard his parents and Kurapika talking excitedly in the living room. It really wasn't in his nature to eavesdrop but he felt like joining in the conversation would just ruin their fun. It has always been like that. His seriousness and lack of excitement would always make his parents feel uncanny of actually having a casual talk with him. Though, it's different when it's with Kurapika. He knew the girl was smart but it never fails to amaze Kuroro how a 13-year-old like her could keep up with a 17-year-old like him who always talks about stuff which, probably, only men in their thirties would converse about.

He leaned on the wall near the open door of the room and listened.

"That's amazing Kura!" the woman exclaimed as she stood from the couch and hugged the girl who was sitting across her.

Kurapika hugged her back and smiled as she turned her attention to the man who was quietly sipping his coffee. She waited.

"I'm not saying that I'm against with the idea," he finally spoke. "But don't you think it's a little too early to get married? You're only 13."

Kurapika acquiesced. "We're not planning to get married right away. Hanzo has to pass the Hunter Exam first and wait till I turn 18 before we do that. It's just an early engagement.

He pondered for a bit and finally made up his mind. "If that's the case, then you have my full support."

"Thank you," she gave him a warm smile.

Kuroro was shocked. He couldn't believe what he just heard. It was already bad enough that she had to belong in their family because it prohibits him from loving her openly. And now, she's engaged to another guy. There's no way in hell would he let that happen. She was his and his alone.

He silently marched out of the house and when he came back; his clothes were drenched in blood. He didn't bother to change and went directly to her room. It all happened so fast. Even before she could react, he already had her pinned down on the bed. She was staggering to break free but he was too strong for her. He was able to undress her easily and used his mouth to savour every part of her body. He didn't wait long enough and he entered her as soon as he felt that she's ready. It was her first time; he knew it would hurt so he tried to be just a little gentle. Of course, that immoral act didn't stop overnight. It continued for the following 4 years.

Kuroro tried to shrug off the memory as he slouched on the sofa and focused his gaze on the ceiling. What was he supposed to do now? If he searched for her and did find her, there's no way she'd come with him without putting up a fight. Forcing her would be no good either. He'll just make her more aloof with him than she already was.

He closed his eyes and made a deep sigh.

"Forgive me . . . Kurapika."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Haha this chapter's crazy. Hanzo and Kurapika is just... LOL. I couldn't think of any character that's a bit close to Kurapika so I chose Hanzo instead since they were really friendly back in the Hunter Exam when they successfully survived the storm. xD So yeah. xD Haha.

I'm starting to run out of ideas! xD


	4. Name

**..="=..="=..="=..="=..="=..Chapter 4: Name..="=..="=..="=..="=.. ="=..**

Kurapika woke up and found herself lying on a white-sheeted bed mattress. She sat up and instantly clutched her head—she felt woozy. _What happened? _She recalled ending up in a city after three days of travelling east on foot, then she remembered going to a restaurant with this man . . . _ah! _Kurapika immediately looked at her clothes and sighed in relief when she recognized her own outfit. _At least he didn't try to strip me off_, she thought.

"Le-leorio . . .?" she called, trying to get out of bed.

Kurapika stood up, ignoring the throbbing pain she felt in her head when she moved her body, and scanned the room. It really wasn't much. Aside from the bed where she slept, there was only a cabinet, a 2 seater sofa, and a few decorative hanging on the wall. The door suddenly opened as she made her way to the window to look at the view.

"Hey, you're awake!" he exclaimed, making her jump a little in surprise. "Thank God, you've been unconscious for four days you know!"

"Four . . .?" she asked in disbelief.

"Well, you woke up for about an hour on the second day but you fell asleep again after eating the food I bought."

"Oh . . ."

"So, how do you feel?"

Not used to being asked how she's feeling, Kurapika only managed to say 'fine' and went to sit herself on the couch. Leorio, completely unconvinced, followed and sat down beside her. She kept silent for several seconds, gazing at the tiled floor with both hands on her lap. Finally she spoke.

"What happened to me?" she asked, not leaving her eyes off the floor. "I remember going to a restaurant with you and after that . . . nothing. I have no idea anymore."

"You fainted."

Leorio explained to Kurapika how she ran out of the diner after the two of them argued about something and accidentally got her head hit by a stranger coming in from the door.

"Okay, so I passed out. But why would I be unconscious for four days? You didn't drug me . . ." she paused, diverting her gaze from the floor to Leorio. "Did you?"

"Even if I'm capable of doing so, I would never do such a thing."

"Really?" she asked, hint of suspiciousness evident in her tone.

"Really!" Leorio snapped, making no effort to hide his now building up irritation. "I already told you, I'm a good man! Why is it so hard for you to believe that?"

She remained silent.

"Sure, I know it's not easy—given the fact that we're both strangers to each other and all that," he continued. "But trying to put a little trust in someone who just helped you out wouldn't hurt, you know."

"Trust?"

"Yes, trust," he smiled. "Or faith. Yeah, I think faith sounds better."

She pondered what he said for a couple of seconds and twitched her lips. "Trust, Faith, whatever you call it, has made my life so unfathomably miserable that it once drove me to the extent of ending my own existence just so I could be free," she paused to look at Leorio only to find out that he was no longer sitting beside her.

Kurapika saw him by the window, with his back facing her, and his left hand holding a cellphone which was glued to his ear. After a few minutes, he returned.

"Sorry, it was my younger brother, Killua," he apologized and smiled a bit goofily. "He's coming over right now together with his friend. Uh, so what are we talking about again?"

She sighed. "Nothing."

She looked away and redirected her eyes toward the floor. Leorio just watched her in silence. _Awkward_, he thought. She seemed to be brooding over something again; just like that night when they first met. He closed his eyes and contemplated. If it was another person, would he have done the same thing? Sure, he was like a Good Samaritan and all that but usually he'd just help the people with the same condition as her by giving them something to eat or treating them for free if they're sick and nothing more. That's all he ever does. But now, this girl . . . why does this girl feel so special to him? Deep within himself, he wanted her to be by his side; to protect her from any harm. He wanted to make her smile; to make her happy. But the question is . . . why? They just met a few days ago, didn't they? And for heaven's sake, he doesn't even know her name! So why does he feel so strangely fond of her? Completely baffled by his emotions, Leorio shook his head and groaned.

"I'll go prepare something to eat," he sighed, as he stood up and made his way to leave the room. Leorio stopped, however, when the girl unexpectedly grabbed hold of his arms.

"Wait."

His eyes widened. When she touched him, his body felt something he couldn't explain. It was like being electrified . . . but not. It's something else. It's . . . _Ugh! I'm thinking too much! _He took a deep breath and turned to face her.

"W-What?"

"I remembered something . . ." she said slowly. "You said we were arguing, right?"

"Uh . . . yeah?" he answered, puzzled.

"About what?"

"Oh. You want to know?"

"If I didn't, would I have asked?"

"Oh yeah," he laughed sheepishly. "Sorry. It was your name."

"My name? What about my name?" she arched her brow.

"You wouldn't tell me what your name is."

"That was what we were arguing about?" she said, repelled. "That sounds so childish."

"I know. But you're really stubborn. So will you tell me your name now?" he asked, as a happy yet annoying expression formed in his face.

"Fine," she mumbled.

"Great!" he exclaimed. "So? What's your name?"

She gave him a warm smile and spoke softly.

"Kurapika."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

Oh well, that was all I could write. ._. I'm losing it haha. The ideas in my head just keeps on changing and changing every time! Argh.


End file.
